The Fortress
The Fortress is an Outfit Archetype in Brink. Overview The Fortress is an outfit for Resistance characters, unlocked at level 18, that takes the form of makeshift body armor. It's one of few Archetypes to feature Head, Face, Jacket and Pants items. Face Gear The Face Gear is a mask which bears a striking similarity to a paintball mask, complete with eye protection and filter. The Fortress Face 01.jpg|Black & Red The Fortress Face 02.jpg|Orange & Beige The Fortress Face 03.jpg|Woodland Camo The Fortress Face 04.jpg|Yellow & Red The Fortress Face 05.jpg|Orange & Black The Fortress Face 06.jpg|Red & Black The Fortress Face 07.jpg|Tigerstripe Camo The Fortress Face 08.jpg|Beige & Black The Fortress Face 09.jpg|Gold The Fortress Face 10.jpg|Jungle Camo Head Gear The Head Gear is a Military style helmet with a (optional) carved tally and some paintwork The Fortress Head 01.jpg|Green & Black The Fortress Head 02.jpg|Orange & White The Fortress Head 03.jpg|Olive Drab The Fortress Head 04.jpg|Lime & Yellow The Fortress Head 05.jpg|White The Fortress Head 06.jpg|Maroon The Fortress Head 07.jpg|Yellow & White The Fortress Head 08.jpg|Olive & Black The Fortress Head 09.jpg|Brown The Fortress Head 10.jpg|Green Jacket The Jacket is a heavily armored vest with several pouches and a bandolier containing a knife. The Fortress Jacket 01.jpg|Gray & Red The Fortress Jacket 02.jpg|Green & Yellow The Fortress Jacket 03.jpg|Orange & Brown The Fortress Jacket 04.jpg|Gray & Purple The Fortress Jacket 05.jpg|Gray & Orange The Fortress Jacket 06.jpg|Tigerstripe Camo The Fortress Jacket 07.jpg|Gray & Rust The Fortress Jacket 08.jpg|Woodland Camo The Fortress Jacket 09.jpg|Yellow & Black The Fortress Jacket 10.jpg|Baige & Green The Fortress Jacket 11.jpg|Jungle Camo Pants The Pants are a pair of armored cargos, that appears to be held together by multiple strips of duct tape. The Fortress Pants 01.jpg|Gray & Rust The Fortress Pants 02.jpg|Green & Olive The Fortress Pants 03.jpg|Orange & Brown The Fortress Pants 04.jpg|Black & Purple The Fortress Pants 05.jpg|Black & Olive The Fortress Pants 06.jpg|Black & Brown The Fortress Pants 07.jpg|Jungle Camo The Fortress Pants 08.jpg|Woodland Camo The Fortress Pants 09.jpg|Yellow & Black The Fortress Pants 10.jpg|Desert Camo The Fortress Pants 11.jpg|Olive Drab Trivia * Some of the color schemes for Head Gear have artwork that reads "Born To Kill", which is a reference to the movie Full Metal Jacket. The writing has been crossed out to read "Born To Die". * The Face Gear for The Fortress was originally planned to be for Security. * The Fortress can be seen as the Resistance equivalent of The Bomb, as they both have heavy armor plates, and The Fortress's jacket appears to be a somewhat hacked up version of the vest from The Bomb's Jacket with a missing shoulder pad and added utility belts. ** In addition, The Fortress's Pants, Head Gear, and Face Gear appear to be crude imitations of The Bomb's Pants and Head Gear. Gallery Security_Fortress.png|The Fortress mask, paired with The Bug's outfit and The Look's sweater. BRINK_archetype_thefortress.jpg|The Fortress concept art. 182A37791F439B76AAD30CC48BCF822C.jpg|concept art of a heavy fortress character wearing what seems to be the goggles of the mask. Category:Resistance Category:Archetypes